


【柱斑/鸣佐】只能做朋友的无聊世界

by cytochondria



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytochondria/pseuds/cytochondria
Summary: 本来是想写《阿夏》那篇科幻的paro，果然同人写起来很奇怪啊……而且paro别人的梗还踩这个梗真的很不好_(:з」∠)_所以还是写，那个什么……看标题也知道是《没有黄段子的无聊世界》的paro吧。因为这个动画好像跟《撕裂末日》（英文原名叫《Equilibrium》）一样，所以都写上。柱斑鸣佐不拆不逆，有奇怪的地方就当我没写好吧。本来觉得改了应该会好很多，写着写着文又停电了，既然这文这么坎坷我就非写完不可了……咳我是粉得像黑一样了。6.21改了小媳妇一样的斑2333





	【柱斑/鸣佐】只能做朋友的无聊世界

（上）

三十年前五大国为了人口的稳定增长和性染色体基因的有效保留，通过了一项名为《家庭延续联合法案》的政策，政策撤销了婚姻制度，改为家庭由一大一小两名年龄相差在20至40岁的同性组成，在18岁前大人称作监护人，18岁后签订盟约决定循环抚养关系。同时每位公民需要随身佩带一台高性能情报机，简称PM，PM从出生时起内嵌于身份识别系统，能够有效过滤网络和现实无关信息的骚扰，屏蔽爱情词汇和不健康词汇，确保同龄人之间不会发生超出朋友的关系。加上大蛇丸团队的科研能力背书，时任火之国首相的志村团藏在法案上郑重签署了自己的名字。

《家庭延续联合法案》节选：  
本法是家庭关系的基本准则。  
（一）实行两人家庭，一大一小平等的合伙制。  
（二）家庭成员都有各用自己姓名的权利。  
（三）家庭关系存续期间所得财产归双方共有。  
（四）禁止家庭成员之间的虐待和遗弃，禁止家庭暴力。  
（五）监护人对未成年人有抚养义务，当监护人不履行抚养义务时，可要求法院更换监护人。在未成年人对国家、集体或他人造成损害时，监护人有承担民事责任的义务。  
……  
（三十二）家庭成员有相互继承遗产的权利，继承遗产后必须与新克隆个体重新确定领养关系。  
（三十三）自然死亡或非自然死亡后新克隆个体与上一代个体享有相同的权利和承担相同的义务，不得存在虐待或歧视。  
（三十四）新克隆体不得拥有上一代个体的记忆拷贝。  
……  
（八十）由巡逻队聘请专业情感评估人员每年对家庭关系进行监督评分，其中，密切关系受到损害扣3分，故意、明知故犯、不计后果伤害家庭另一位成员的性命和财产扣9分，扣满12分关系自识无效，永久禁止该个人与他人建立抚养关系。

本法案自公布之日起实施。

 

宇智波斑带着小小的宇智波佐助走过木叶市最繁华的六道街，赶去木叶一小报道的第一天，正好是九月一日。今天他们已经不间断地受到广告轰炸两个小时了。大大小小的显示屏都是同样的消息，从吃早饭能听到隔壁邻居家的声音开始，整个世界的角角落落都在放延续法案的宣传片。

播放的虽然是电子合成音，但是拟真度相当高，男声字正腔圆，磁性悦耳并且感情充沛：“1600万年前Y染色体与X染色体同样是1669个基因，但是，现如今Y染色体在配对过程中不断特异化，功能更是不断退化，只剩区区45个基因了。”

黑色背景上紫红色的X染色体犹如庞然巨物，蓝色的Y染色体只有大约三分之一的高度，在强烈的对比下像个瑟缩起来无法招架的小可怜。

“更加不幸的是，本来预言460万年后Y染色体消失的论断被首席科学家大蛇丸先生推翻，他提出决定性别的SRY核心基因在一百年内就岌岌可危！我们不敢想象，也不能想象，失去它我们会变成什么！”

斑抬眼看了看屏幕，如果不是每年的抽查考试也被强制写在公民义务里，他其实根本不想理会生硬枯燥的说教理论的。

“大蛇丸团队提出人类可以摒弃旧有的婚姻制度，依靠辅助生殖技术建立的家庭关系达到永生的目的……”

 

刚刚够到斑的腰部的佐助身高普普通通，就是寻常小孩一米一左右的样子，他敏锐地察觉到了斑脸上的不快，黑黑亮亮的眼睛一错不错地盯着斑的神色，只是安静地陪他站着什么话都不说。

斑揉了揉那头支愣着的黑色短发，佐助白皙小脸上精致的五官尽显严肃，俨然是与身边大人有七八分相似。

小学门口贴了四张红底黑字的分班告示，小朋友们按照班次组队排好，依依不舍的与监护人告别，冲上来在额头留个不熟练的吻，被新老师领进新教室熟悉环境，开始与新同学新桌椅新教材相处。

佐助对于程序化的感情表达天生有些抗拒，为了表现得合群一些，还是在斑蹲下来的时候扑到他怀里。他们两个都皱着眉，磨磨蹭蹭，在老师看来反而是感情好的表现，直到马上上课铃响了，斑把印着小恐龙的蓝色书包递给佐助，看着他甩开小胳膊小腿向教室跑去。

但是佐助绝对不是最后一个，斑刚刚起身就听见身后中气十足的喊，“太好了！完全没迟到的说！”

那个声音属于某金发蓝眼的小傻瓜，他穿着橙色运动服从宽阔的肩膀上像溜柱子一样滑下来，还没站稳就撒开脚丫子，小小的凉鞋在地板上啪塔啪塔，有惊无险地在关门前一瞬钻到教室去了。

两秒钟后，班主任客客气气地把他送到隔壁班，“漩涡鸣人同学，你在二班，不要再走错了。”

鸣人朝他吐了吐舌头，远远地看到送他的人还在校门张望，又挥了挥手，示意柱间不用担心。

柱间转过身跟斑打了个招呼，斑对他面无表情地点了点头。

还没走回六道街，远处的大屏幕播放着两个耀眼的身影，围观群众三三两两凑成堆抬着头观看，显然沉闷的基因组科普部分结束，进入了喜闻乐见的人文，阿不，八卦直播片段。主持人达鲁伊像是猜到了镜头外会有什么反应，忙不迭地介绍，“这是我们延续制度的代言人，赤砂之蝎先生和迪达拉先生！”

斑在心底嗤笑一声，想着五大国终于没有选木叶呼声最高的凯和小李，他们穿着绿色紧身衣的西瓜头粗眉毛也相当具有视觉冲击力，而是找了风之国和土之国的跨国情侣，也是考虑到现在暗暗流传和被抵触的“基因死水”假说吧。

没有功能基因如何恢复解决办法，一味地掩盖和推卸事实，还真是火之国惯用作风，不，应该说是各国政府惯用作风。其实稍微想想就能明白，婚姻制度消亡和循环抚养诞生固然能保证Y染色体在人类基因组中持续稳定，不会因为与X染色体的联会和分离而缩短，可是建立起这么一套大人养小孩，小孩长大再反过来养变老的大人的制度，就是正确的吗？

达鲁伊还在娓娓道来，“蝎先生觉得迪达拉让他找到年轻的感觉，人生的青春活力重新焕发；而迪达拉先生喜欢蝎先生成熟稳重，让他觉得非常可靠，年龄差距并没有在交流生成隔阂，这是什么神仙爱情！”

围观群众兴奋鼓掌，看着两人在镜头前微笑致意。

蝎冷冰冰的语调被那头红发显露的热情中和掉，听起来带点意外的柔软，“我们相处得很和谐，有艺术这个共同的话题，虽然我坚持永恒才是美，但是迪达拉是我认定的伴侣，这件事无论多久也不会改变。”

金发的迪达拉反而羞涩起来，没有平常高谈阔论的架势，“蝎旦那，艺术就是【哔哔——】的瞬间之美，我不会妥协。但是我和你一样，想留住我们相处的每时每刻，让感情也盛放到极致。”

突然出现的屏蔽音让达鲁伊眉毛一跳，不过他经验丰富，救场救得滴水不漏，“大家看到了吧，国籍不是问题，性别不是问题，现在我们延续制度让年龄也成为了优势！”

他半侧过身，身后投影的是两段互相交缠的DNA双螺旋，长长短短搭配，“自然初始之美就是相伴，一条链作为模板，与另一条新生的链配对，千百万年才有了多姿多彩的生命，如今我们不过是回归本源。我们可以想想，当你带着懵懂的双眼降生到世界，看到的就是自己的监护人，你们会成为彼此生命中不可缺少的重中之重，永远无可取代。”

他话音刚落，身后出现大虎斑猫带着刚出生的小鸭子摇摇晃晃散步，“印随学习可以保证你们生活习惯的完全契合，也不会有生活琐事产生摩擦。”图片瞬间切换，屏幕上放大的小虎斑奶猫亦步亦趋跟着大鸭子摇摇摆摆，“我们甚至可以证明，生生世世的感情如果刻在基因里，心灵的共鸣能超越所有被诗人作家歌颂过的感情，跨越任何已知和未知的障碍，连死亡也不会把你们分开，多么让人心动啊。”

蝎和迪达拉分别抬起一只手，朝对方歪过头，做出大大的心形造型，摄影师将这幕定格结束，群众纷纷受到美颜暴击，站在原地发呆。

合照展示了大概十秒，大蛇丸瘦削淡漠的身影出现，人堆中传来阵阵惊呼，“首席科学家大蛇丸大人，他也来了！”

然而大蛇丸并未说话，微笑示意他旁边戴着圆圆眼镜的青年替他发言。

青年没有那种凌厉的气势，脑后扎着的小辫子让他显得斯文又沉稳，“初次见面，我是药师兜，与大蛇丸老师在一起已经六年。我相信他是我的天选之人，我们的基因适配果然也很高。大蛇丸老师为我圆梦，让我有幸成从药物研究转为前沿的基因工程，现在我们也很高兴为大家圆梦，建立不同以往的牢固家庭制度。科学会照亮我们的前路，照亮我们的人生，照亮我们的陪伴。谢谢大家。”兜微微鞠了一躬，大蛇丸拉住了他伸过来的手。凡是有眼睛的人都能看到，他们之间的相敬如宾堪称完美。

斑觉得无趣，整整自己的西装，拒绝了街头志愿者分发的宣传册，匆匆忙忙赶去公司报道了。

*******

佐助是他六年前从生命培育中心领回来的孩子，作为推行延续制度的第一代人，他其实没想过一辈子和怎样的人生活。他希望是个性格很相似合得来的家伙，关键的是，他觉得自己作为不折不扣的工作狂，没有照顾小孩子的天赋。

也许过不了多久，社区的巡逻队因为扣分超标把小孩子从他身边带走，到了六十岁他归于大龄剩男无人赡养，在敬老院度过余生。腿脚还能活动的时候做做义工，再接受被克隆作为新生儿在孤儿院长大。上天也是讨厌这种制度，才会创造出他的天煞孤星命格吧。

等他到了二十四岁，被志愿者三令五申必须去领养家庭新成员，他才慢吞吞心不在焉地报道，在一排排的摇篮中间四处看看。还裹在襁褓里的佐助在斑靠近的时候攥住了他的食指，斑想要戳戳脸蛋的意图奇妙的落了空，佐助圆圆的大眼睛眨巴眨巴狡黠地看他，等他回过神，就这么一大一小懵懵懂懂签完表格填好户口确立了领养关系。

佐助的成长时常给斑带来惊喜，周岁以前喝饱就乖乖睡觉，能在别的小孩打疫苗哭成一片的噪声中安静的砸吧奶嘴，斑蹭蹭他圆圆的小脸心想不愧是宇智波家的孩子。

昼夜颠倒又哭又闹的情况也很少，除了那一次发烧不舒服太迷糊。懂事以后佐助也按时吃饭休息，就连成绩都甩开别人一大截，还经常力所能及的拖地和洗菜。

斑每天下班接他都顶着别人羡慕嫉妒恨的眼神，还要装作无所谓地甩甩头发。斑有多开心自豪佐助知道，因为他买了个外观像布偶的小恐龙书包奖励佐助，隔天佐助在手工课剪了副小恐龙贴画回送给他。

斑把贴画装裱起来，挂在一进门就能看到的墙上。

后来满屋子都堆着各式各样的恐龙模型，有些在夜晚还幽幽的发光。斑曾经问过佐助：“你喜欢恐龙是因为它们神秘吗？”

佐助摇摇头，很认真地说，“因为我觉得它们很酷。”

斑忍俊不禁：“你知道酷是什么意思吗？”

佐助点点头，“就是和斑一样的意思。”

斑蹲下来揉揉他的脑袋，“别人都形容我长得凶。”

佐助不屑地嘟嘴，“爱吃甜食的人都有一颗柔软的心。老师说的。”

他把幼儿园发的糖果藏在衣袋里，掏出来给斑吃。斑知道他不喜欢甜食，就剥了包装纸，折成千纸鹤，像以前一样串起来，攒着做风铃。

斑含着糖含含糊糊说，“我都吃了你怎么办？”

佐助满不在乎，“那我就酷酷地吃木鱼饭团。”

斑伸出小拇指跟他拉勾，“好，欠你一个木鱼饭团。

佐助把生活琐事生动详细地写在作文里，有时候会被老师叫上讲台朗读，再不遗余力拉一波仇恨。

在与佐助相处的经验上，斑对大蛇丸的理论还是相当佩服，所谓的相似性能带来契合度的论断，他也是这份快乐的受益人。

在工作出现瓶颈，写方案灵感枯竭，为项目争执不休的时候，佐助都会拽拽他的衣角，等他蹲下来贴心地拍拍他，轻手轻脚给他倒杯水，再听他抱怨的间隙给他揉揉眉心捶捶腿。

在给佐助小学报名申请的时候斑提交了测评结果，他们性格相似度达到90%。

这种感觉很奇妙，就像在佐助身上看见曾经的自己如何成长，如何适应社会，如何对万事万物好奇并保持兴趣。

他想就这样过一辈子也没什么不好。等到佐助长大把房子加上佐助的名字，佐助领养不领养他到时候再说吧。

 

一切的转机出现在上半年，他来了位新邻居。

他的邻居时不时在院子里晾很多床单和褥子，经常东奔西跑还手忙脚乱。

邻居带的小孩吵吵闹闹，白天扑蝴蝶挖虫子，晚上边看柯南边哭诉作业不会做。

佐助在梦中被吵到睡得很不安稳，翻来覆去地揪着枕头，斑头疼得去隔壁家敲门。

屋里好像一大一小在争辩，“鸣人，你早点做就能做完了。”

“可是刚回来没心情做作业的说。”

“看柯南就能做作业了吗？”

“我可以学习他的聪明啊。”

“那你学到多少？”

“再学学就会了。”

“但是柯南根本不做作业啊。”

然后两个声音都是沉重的叹息，“哎……”，回应他们的是背景音里毛利小五郎呀哈哈哈格外放肆的笑声。

斑突然有点后悔自己冒失，他的心思在“我这样没准被当做黑衣人”和“还是回去买耳塞更方便”之间打了个转，果断选择了后者。

他刚刚转过身，背后起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，门打开了带起了微风。

先是小小的压低的声音在模仿，“求你了，不要杀叔叔~叔叔的家人，会多么悲伤啊~”

斑没忍住翻了个白眼，回头看到黑色长发的大人把金发碧眼的小孩拎出来，两人都杵在门口讪笑着傻兮兮地伸出右手挠了挠头。

六双眼睛大眼瞪小眼，电视里的龙套们敬业地喊着台词，“有点人性吧~~~”“现在还来得及~~~”

人性？斑皱着眉头，虽然被紧紧挨在一起的身影挡住了视线，还是能窥见屋子里乱糟糟的摆设，闻到传出的若有若无泡面味道，沙发上有半截裤子拖到地上，视线内无一不彰显主人得过且过的生活习惯。

比起让他们保持安静，似乎有更要紧的事需要先提醒，斑好心开口，“后天会有巡逻队队来检查，你们不收拾会被扣分吧。”

斑和佐助的屋子跟这个差不多，但是物品摆放井井有条规规矩矩，如果不是因为佐助太小，斑对于出镜相当抗拒，模范家庭提名还要再加一个。

黑色长发的男人很不好意思，“我们预约过保姆的，但是保姆们都很忙，可能周五会来。”

金发蓝眼的小孩子满不在乎，“你是谁，凭什么管我们？”

斑直接板起脸吓唬他，“评分会影响你们之间关系的定位，如果扣满12分说明你们不合适，到时候强行分离，就再也见不到面了。”

小孩子有些害怕得抱紧了大人的腿，大人立即安抚地拍拍他的脑袋。

大人的黑长直发质很好，微弱透出的灯光之下也有流动的光泽，他抬起头，相当诚恳地说，“初次见面，我是千手柱间，这是我们家鸣人。请问怎么称呼？”

看来他们感情很好。斑顿了顿开口，“我是宇智波斑。我家佐助睡着了，可以请你们以后小声点吗？”

柱间立即道歉再三保证绝不扰民，斑点点头走了。

柱间站在门口，看着他的背影若有所思。直到鸣人推了他好几次，他才回神似的问：“刚刚那个人是不是很温柔啊？”

鸣人跳开两步，“我觉得你需要温度计看看有没有发烧。”

（中）

柱间第二天从人事部出来看到斑，惊喜地朝他打招呼，斑只能硬着头皮问，“你是市场部还是销售部？”

柱间微微一笑，“销售部，我猜你是财务部吧。”

斑正要回答，同事在旁边不咸不淡地说：“你们以前认识？”

柱间连忙摇头，“说过三句话，‘你好，没关系，再见’，嗯。差不多这个意思。”

同事被逗笑了，斑不动声色：“嗯。没事的话我先走了。”

他并不喜欢呆在人多的地方，除了应付PM比较烦躁，新人老人之间太过熟稔还会被公司调查，就错开身径直走掉了。

 

斑在工位上检查完询证函准备盖章，柱间悄悄走过来，“我想咨询一下销售提成的事情。”

斑刚要提醒他为什么不在人事问清楚，柱间偷偷向他怀里塞了张字条，上面是两行字：我今天就要出差，鸣人可以在你家里吃个晚饭吗，拜托？

柱间站的位置巧妙地挡住了摄像头，斑很欣赏他的敏锐，提起笔画个圈表示同意。

手机消息存在网络监管，邮箱后缀是公司要经过内审，再加上提示违禁词的PM，这就是当初大蛇丸在座谈会上提到过办公室恋情能够杜绝的保证。

斑把纸条和重复废弃文件塞到粉碎机，细细密密的嚓嚓声掩盖了他话语里的情绪，“你缺钱？”

“是啊，”柱间有些不好意思，“主要是差旅费能预支多少我也想知道。”

“三千。”斑撕了张申请表给他，“写明出差理由，出差路线和出差时间，去出纳转寝小春处领取。”

柱间表示了解，挪到空桌子上一笔一划仔细填写。

他很会掌握距离，待人亲切有礼，遣词用句恰到好处，西装穿得人模人样，皮鞋都擦得锃亮，跟昨天的宅男形象判若两人，很符合销售部的招聘要求。

斑心想柱间与自己对谁都冷脸的脾气完全相反，也难怪会猜到他是财务部这种事儿逼还受夹板气的部门。

他客客气气回复完会计师事务所的邮件，补完审计后续要求提供的材料，寻到休息机会伸了伸发酸的腰。接水时路过柱间空空的工位看了一眼，不用培训熟悉产品就直接干活，想必口才真的不错。

 

直忙到下班时分，有些销售部的同事已经回来，在那里议论公司挖了位精英大神，愣是把客户说得称兄道弟眼泪汪汪，追加了一笔订单，连老总都留新人下来喝酒。

斑心里嗤笑，工作态度最怕对比，销售部各个自诩人精，其实是明褒实贬，意在担心自己业绩不行饭碗不保。

这群发票都贴不好还在他办公桌前撒气抱怨“财务不给公司赚钱还脾气这么臭”的家伙，现在受到教训了吧。

斑心情好，想着晚上要多个人，顺路又买了几斤肉和蔬菜。

他走到幼儿园门口接了佐助，拿过小书包拎着，挑了袋子不重的小番茄递给佐助，“回家了洗给你吃。”

看着佐助开心，斑正要询问他今天的表现，突然想起柱间并没有给他鸣人的信息。木叶还有其他幼儿园，也许鸣人有人接送先行回家了？

佐助感受到他在犹豫，刚想询问，背后一个中气十足的声音，“真相永远只有一个！”探出的黄毛小脑袋正气凛然，如果不是衣服滚得皱皱巴巴和手上五颜六色的彩笔水墨，倒是很像那么回事。

佐助被他伸出的食指戳到往前一抖，脸上神色变换，气哼哼地说，“真相就是你打不过我！你这个吊车尾！”

两人扑在一起推搡。佐助顾及到小番茄只能揪着鸣人的衣领，鸣人也攥住他的前胸。

斑把他们扯住的胳膊分开，一边摁住一个，冷着脸发问：“你们刚才打架了？”

鸣人指指胳膊，橙色运动服袖子有个清晰的裂口，露出了胳膊嫩肉，“可不是，佐助把我衣服弄烂了。”

佐助忍了忍，还是没忍住，“他先找事我躲开了，他踩着石头自己摔破的。”

斑有些意外，佐助一向脾气很好还听话懂事，能有什么地方让鸣人过不去？他拍拍佐助，“到底怎么回事？”

佐助犹豫了，勉勉强强开口，“他说我家是不是都喜欢用后脑勺扎人。我不高兴。”

斑哈哈大笑，“你小子挺有想法。你要不是被他甩在后面，怎么会看他的后脑勺？”

鸣人抗议，“我就是座位在他后面的说！”

 

佐助牵着斑的手回家，鸣人捣乱就被斑夹到咯吱窝下，折腾几次之后他老实了，“斑叔叔，柱间让你带我回去的？”

昨天关上门，柱间在两人的PM上熟练地夹住一个东西，神神秘秘跟鸣人说，“他都没有举报我们，所以肯定是个温柔的人。”

鸣人想了想，“有人逼你自杀又不让你去死，也很温柔吗？”

柱间有点震惊，“你跟谁学的？你看了禁片《大话西游》？”

“电视上啊。看来柯南对凶手也很温柔。”鸣人瞪大眼睛，“我只看推理！推理！”

柱间在原地转来转去，蹲下来握住鸣人肩膀，“他就是我要找的人，我得想办法认识他。明天送你去他家吃饭行不行。”

“五张小浣熊英雄卡。”

“成交。”

鸣人觉得自己就这么跟斑回去会留下柱间不负责任的印象，只能装作不知道问他。

“嗯。”斑瞥他一眼，把鸣人放下来，“大人的事小孩子不用管。”

因为他自己也说不清楚，为什么柱间拜托他就答应，同龄人之间的交流也不适合在大街这种公共场合谈论。

 

鸣人的老实持续到他坐在饭桌上，可怜巴巴地吃完两根鸡腿就闷声不响扒饭。

斑给他夹了几根红萝卜，鸣人苦着脸把萝卜悄悄挑出来。

他给鸣人碗里盖上点纳豆，又把自己的一个鸡腿拨给他。

本来盘子里总共六根鸡腿，斑只吃了一个，佐助看到有点心疼，而且鸣人竟然不讨厌纳豆，称赞滑溜溜的味道很棒，但是佐助自己的两根鸡腿都吃完了，只能不满地叫鸣人“大胃王”。

斑去给每人盛了碗汤，伸出手揉揉佐助的脑袋，“是我考虑不周，没有问过鸣人喜欢什么蔬菜。”

鸣人连忙正名，“我什么新鲜蔬菜都不喜欢的说。”

佐助翻白眼，“挑食成这样还很自豪？”

鸣人放下碗砸吧嘴，“我跟柱间平常就吃蘑菇烩饭和拉面，也长得很健康啊。”

“哦？”斑挑挑眉毛，“那你知不知道他今天跟别人出去吃大餐不带你？”

“切，”鸣人满脸无所谓，“我知道的，他又是出去喝酒嘛，喝完回来拼命吐，吐了还要我收拾。”

“你等等，”斑突然站起来，“他酒量很差？”

鸣人愣愣看他，“是啊，回来醉醺醺特别麻烦，又不好意思找其他人。”

斑点点头，“我知道了，你和佐助先去写作业吧。我要收拾碗筷擦桌子。”

 

鸣人扯起书包，摊开作文本的姿势有模有样，他把题目看了几遍，就开始专注地咬笔头，半天也写不出一个字，只好求助地看着佐助。

佐助不理他，三两下写完了作文，去书房里拽斑的衣角，“老师今天让我们画多肉。”

鸣人的短发快被自己挠成了鸡窝，本来是想硬着头皮向佐助借本子抄抄，看着斑要去阳台，突然自告奋勇，“别的不说，我闭着眼睛都能画多肉。”

他把作文卷吧卷吧塞回去，然后在斑和佐助惊诧的目光中勾出伞盖一样的蘑菇，还顺手打上阴影。

“看，这么肥厚是不是标准的多肉？”

“……你上课睡了多久？”佐助被他的脑回路惊呆了。

“鸣人，你的想法真令人意外。”斑看了看他的画功，“是你们家拖把上长的吗？”

“别问，问就去找柱间。”鸣人把画抢回来，“他喜欢种蘑菇。”

“我还以为他脑袋长蘑菇。”佐助觉得无趣，指着花盆里的静夜，“我就画它好了。”

“这看来看去都跟莲花似的，”鸣人围着花盆左瞅右瞅，“你能画出来吗？”

“啧，”佐助指给他看，“带点紫色的是紫珍珠，表面一层白白的是霜之朝，黑色有刺尖的是黑王子，叶片层层叠叠的是姬明镜……”

“佐助你帮我画这个黑王子行不行，”鸣人指着手边簇起来的一团，“它很好看。”

“那个是黑骑士。”佐助凑过去看，“骑士比王子要锋利一些，这样记就能分得清啦。”

“就黑骑士吧。”鸣人满意得不行，“很像佐助。”

佐助呆了一呆，拿起笔袋打他。“你才是多肉，你全家都多肉！”

“反弹！”

“反弹无效！”

“你的反弹无效弹到沙发上了！”鸣人藏到沙发后面。

斑从烤箱取出饼干，不知道两个人在怎么一眨眼又变成你追我赶的架势，只能催促他们去洗手，然后坐在沙发上等柱间来接人。

 

等到孩子们都写完作业，已经快夜里十点了。佐助困得不行，跟鸣人吵架都没力气，小脑袋在沙发上一点一点蔫答答的。鸣人也好不到哪里去，好几次脸都贴着客厅的玻璃桌，被冰得哆嗦，然后打起精神抱着书包可怜兮兮地坐着。

“保持充足睡眠会长得高。”

斑催促他们两个人去洗漱，他到没有生柱间的气，新人来公司的第一天就把人当机器压榨，要怪只能怪老板。

斑坐在沙发上思索了一会儿，掏出手机——他远比平时表现出来的要忙，审核一些来自时差地区的OA，核对分公司提交的附件里合同和申请表上数字，赶在下一波人微信轰炸前把任务提交，琐碎而无趣。

长时间盯着数字的眼睛有点干涩，他把双手交叠撑住下巴，思绪放空了一会儿。

佐助现在不在，不然肯定有模有样的模仿这个动作。

他还记得第一次滴完眼药水发呆的时候，佐助惊讶地问他是不是哭了。

你眼睛看到的不见得是真的，因为你觉得我会流泪，所以才认为我在流泪。想做一个善良的人，首先需要理性。人生一切的付出，最终都是为了让自己受益，关心他人也是，这才是人性。

佐助摇摇头，“不懂。”

斑微微笑了，“不是风动，不是幡动，是人心在动。”

“可是心总是在动的。”佐助更糊涂了。

“一直动和一直不动，都容易被忽视。时动时静和不属于自己的东西反而特别惹人注意，只是因为我们看待世界的角度变了。”

“哦，”佐助恍然大悟，“所以你不是在装酷，是想换个角度看世界。”

斑戳戳他额头，“聪明的小鬼。”

需要他换位思考的事，其实真的屈指可数。比如人类改用克隆体代代复制会有什么影响，比来自亲代双方——医疗技术已经让携带遗传病基因的个体正常生育，所以自然选择下适者生存的法则没有了意义——基因库是完全相同的。  
唯一的问题就在于，如果在七岁得病，对应的疾病又一直缺乏根除手段，克隆体也会在七岁发病；自然死亡的寿命在八十岁，显而易见克隆体也会终结在八十岁。

整个世界会变像持续播放的电影片段，重复重复再重复。

宿命论大行其道，命运轨迹都是既定无可更改——那么大蛇丸就是掌握了生杀大权唯一的神，将会拥有数不清的拥趸——尽管现在看起来已经差不多。

个人和家庭在社会的定位前所未有的稳固，眼界和见识也会一成不变，直到整个社会变成一潭死水。——这就是“基因死水”假说，是斑用代理偷偷发到网上的猜测，本意是想找认同，结果在网上引起了轩然大波。

斥责他太过悲观不相信科学进步的有，斥责他放弃努力混吃等死的也有，更直白的对他破口大骂，嫌命长可以找巡逻队直接回收。

只有一位叫“树叶飞舞”的网友支持了他，说物理学尚且有极限，基础医学同样会有，等到真的停滞不前，怕是人类连繁殖的方式都忘记了吧。

网友把集火重心转移，嘲笑树叶飞舞忘了本能的人类还是人类吗，你要不想做人可以早点投胎，放弃余生签署寂灭协议，托生成动物跳出轮回。

因为回帖言辞太过恶意，发出不到四个小时就被封贴，“基因死水”的假说变成了博眼球的论调之一。

他没想到支持他的人是个蠢货，就蠢得被人骂也不辩驳，但是他心里还是有些被认同的感动，一种找到理解的释怀。

他陆陆续续看过树叶飞舞发过的帖子，都是一击脱离，大事小事什么都谈，无一例外地透着股傻气，字里行间全是那股乐天的生活态度，简直可以想象他边回帖边露出八颗牙似的。对世界如此热爱的人，居然会不遗余力赞同他的想法，真是奇妙的体验。

这种说不清道不明的感觉，只在初次遇到千手柱间时重现过。

斑心里一动，似有所感调出门前摄像头的实时监控画面，看到一个醉醺醺的身影从门前路过。

等等，那个醉汉的背影怎么有点熟悉？

……那不是千手柱间吗？

斑凑近就闻到浓重的酒气，至少他认识过的人身上前所未有。柱间连开门的钥匙都摸不到，拿了树枝在那里捅自家锁眼，想着反正他家小的也收留了，不能让两个孩子睡在家里无人照看，也不能把他家大的扔在路上，晚上来个车这位新同事不发生点什么也难。

柱间一直在他耳边嘟嘟囔囔，“还有下一位客户吗？来，不醉不归，喝到你满意！酒品就是人品，说得好！”

他把那个小树枝打掉，在柱间嚷着鸣人开门之前伸手捂住他的嘴，“你说了不扰民的。”

柱间懵懵懂地看他，费了好一番功夫聚焦，然后斑感受到覆着的肌肉扯动，有湿湿润润的温暖蔓延——柱间在伸出舌尖舔他的掌心。

怎么跟个宠物狗一样？水汪汪的眼睛，委屈的表情，额前耷拉的头发也像是受过欺负垂下的耳朵，特别是他还吚吚呜呜的呜咽。

于是斑真的安抚地摸了摸对方的头，尽管他比自己还要高那么一点点，“柱间，我等你很久了。”

他看见柱间眼神一亮，扑上来抱着他的腰，在他的脸上蹭来蹭去。

斑有种自己被当成了薄皮大馅肉包子的错觉，因为肉包子是不能打狗的。

斑到底没能把醉到没人样的柱间丢在床上不管，用湿毛巾替他擦了擦脸，喂他喝了点蜂蜜水，又把佐助的小番茄挑几个出来用糖拌了给他吃。家里没有醒酒药，折腾完这些他已经很累了，直接在客厅倒头就睡。

蜷在沙发上的斑没看到柱间偷偷睁开眼睛，伸手把他抱回床上，检查了白皙手腕上PM的型号，给他掖好被子，微笑着坐在床边看了他一会儿。

柱间把跟佐助睡得头碰头的鸣人从被子里掏出来，用充满酒气的大衣裹起来抱回家了。  
————————  
 ————————  
“我们必须理智地认识到，人生一切的付出，最终的受益者都僵尸自己，行善，也是如此，这就是人性。坦诚面对人性，这本身就是最起码的理智。”  
这句话是知乎回答“什么是真正的善良？”里面的，我用了前面一句。  
其实就是斑在思考为什么他想认识柱。。。他觉得认识柱对自己有好处。。。他还是理性角度考虑的，嗯。  
黑骑士又叫古紫，就是叶片上有个尖刺的多肉，很好看的，特别宇智波2333，我听到古紫这个名字就感觉是从最早就很gay的意思……

（下）

团藏有私下的独立组织，取名为根。根名义上是个培训部门，负责首相亲信的提拔和职位的安排，然而他们主要的工作都是在暗处活动，执行团藏一些不便公开的命令。

根旨在维护团藏的统治，他们在火之国默默从事搜捕，刺杀和破坏活动，随着《家庭延续法案》的推行，如何处理棘手分子以及封禁违法物品的传播扩散就成了根的首要任务。

根的任务清单列出的名字相当庞大，《乱世佳人》、《茶花女》、《呼啸山庄》、《罗密欧与朱丽叶》、《巴黎圣母院》等等……印刷厂老板一时焦头烂额，除了字典、试卷、辅导书和练习册，不知道还能接什么业务，有些人在《安徒生童话》都被勒令删了《海的鱼儿》以后实在没辙，花了大价钱去探探口风，根组织的小队长直接一脸高冷甩出意料外的书册，作者是弗拉基米尔·纳博科夫，写着六个大大的字母《Lolita》。

“这是我自己猜测的意思，看在你诚恳。”黄色的封面躺在冷冰冰的地板上，正如小队长冷冰冰的神色。

导演和编剧们见微知著，加入了大叔控和爷爷控等因素，钻石王老五和霸道总裁统一配置变成了四十至四十五岁，然而被封杀的剧集还是屡屡发生，影视圈一时动荡不安。

偏偏有人在此时把握机会逆流而上，成为一颗耀眼的新星，一匹半路杀出的黑马。

新人阿飞创作了《万蛇报恩》的冷门故事，海投影视公司编剧工作室都被拒绝采用，谁曾想一跃得到大导演次郎坊和制片人多由也的赏识提携，后续靠着《忍爱之剑》、《绅士内心》和《夜露死苦》三部奠定了他时下最火金牌编剧的身份。

有好事的人在饭桌上聊到阿飞为什么是过审小王子，怕不是私下和根组织有什么联系，立刻被其他同行否了，同行相当疑惑地说，阿飞在休息的时候大门不出二门不迈，钻在家里看《金刚葫芦娃》，还是他提示删掉小蝴蝶的戏份，才有了续集《葫芦小金刚》的成功发行。

除此之外，根组织最近半年多了一项秘密任务，剿灭叛军MARABITO，因为名字太过拗口，根把他们称为Mr.BT。

Mr.BT的首领是个神出鬼没的人物，身手很好，戴着只露出眼睛的绿色圆圈面具，时不时在人流密集处飞散传单和图片。

他有些言论非常惊人，比如：“野原新之助与风间彻才是CP！！！不能被阉割版蒙逼！！！他对娜娜子完全一厢情愿！！！”或者“柯南与小兰的感情线被删减！！！毛利兰爱的是变小前的工藤新一！！！”

他好像阅片无数，把禁片的名字喊得很溜，“《泰坦尼克号》没有错！”“我们需要《爱乐之城》！！！”

甚至有次在高铁站被围堵，他还能用大喇叭广播，“我不想只看魔改的《新白娘子传奇》！！！那是大蛇丸的自我代入！！！”

一开始围观的人群只是惊讶他的PM在大放厥词时居然没有反应不会报警，他又逃得飞快，在根抓他之前消失不见，他表达的诉求只能听清部分内容，可是重复次数太多，来来去去就那么几句，也渐渐被记住。

网上适时流传被封的片段，《小新与风间精华cut》、《新兰赛高》、《点击就看白蛇被关雷峰塔》、《蛇妖作妖受天谴》……

网友在私下流传的视频里看出了真情实感，开始制做CP剪辑和应援海报。本来只是动漫人物和虚拟角色的爱情故事，也开始热血得不行，翻墙，搬服务器，暗讽明喻，含糊其辞，匿名发表，渐渐还原了故事的真相。

根被他们搞得焦头烂额，人数扩充了三倍，新人与老人之间冲突不断，为了谁先得到消息赶来和谁先提供线索出力争执不休，也有了不和谐的声音。

直到负责宣传的水户门炎被请出山，提示先坚守舆论阵地，每月一号定为宣传日，强制抽查学习结果，考核不达标者单独培训，根组织成员才得以稍稍喘息。

********

斑在柱间第五次请他到家里做客，一反常态让他留下来有事商量的时候挑了挑眉毛，面对佐助担忧的眼神，斑蹲下来安慰他，“没事的。你去找鸣人玩吧。”

佐助冲他比了个抹脖子的手势，斑揉揉他的脑袋，“他们是狼人，我们就是狼火。”

佐助了然，“他怎么对你，我就怎么对鸣人。他打不过我。”

斑捏捏他的小肉脸，“要是柱间给我钱呢？”

佐助不假思索，“那我请鸣人吃拉面，拉面又不贵。”

斑悄悄眨了眨左眼，抬了抬下巴示意佐助不用担心。

看到佐助若无其事跟鸣人玩拼图，斑转身随柱间走到卧室，抱着胳膊等他关上门。

柱间执了他的手，他也任由他去。柱间掏出一个金属夹子似的物体别在他的PM上，然后郑重开口，“斑，我想让你听我念几句话。”

“哈？”

“相思欲寄无从寄，画个圈儿替。话在圈儿外，心在圈儿里。单圈儿是我，双圈儿是你。你心中有我，我心中有你。月缺了会圆，月圆了会缺。……”

“好了，PM没有反应。”斑打断他的话。

柱间坚持不懈，“……整圆儿是团圆，半圈儿是别离。我密密加圈，你须密密知我意。还有数不尽的相思情，我一路圈儿圈到底。”

“你想买辆奥迪？我更喜欢宾利。”斑装作听不懂。

柱间蹲在地上消沉，一手抱膝一手画圈。

“好了，Mr.BT先生。这个样子真不像你的作风。”斑抬手看了看那个金属夹，应该是能做到有效屏蔽的工具，就像带着绿色圈圈面具的人被瞬间抓拍到戴在手腕上的玩意儿。

“太难听了。团藏太阴险了。”柱间还是不起来，头埋得更低了。

斑也蹲下来，笑着摸他的长发，“不在沉默中变坏，就在沉默中变态。你们给他添的麻烦够多了。难道你要听我说‘你是个好人’？”

“……”柱间觉得自己招惹了一头大灰狼。

大灰狼在他面前说一句话掰一个指头，“破绽太多了。第一，最早见你们看柯南，鸣人说的是不要杀‘叔叔’，据我所知，家庭成员之间只能叫名字，防止有辈分隔阂产生感情障碍。第二，鸣人说你酒量很差，喝多了就会吐，酒量差的人不会长期做销售吧，可是你在这行干了六年。第三，一米八二和一米八五的身高我能看出差距。”

斑看着柱间一脸懊丧，从裤兜里掏出手机，指纹解锁调出某个应用页面，“你动过我的PM三次，每次读取的都是不同的身份信息。”

他把柱间的头发勾在手指头上绕来绕去，“所以不要怪鸣人，你不了解你的对手，怎么能冒然出击呢？”

“可是我们不是对手。”柱间把脑袋搁在斑的肩膀上，“你会跟对手这么亲密吗？”

“像你这样的可以考虑。”斑伸手抱住他，“我现在也需要你。”

***********

地下某处的小黑屋里面，一个白短炸和一个黑短炸正在例行争辩，“这句太羞耻了，我就不夺人所爱，还是你来吧。”

“不不不，我这个人好面子，尬得说不出口。”

“你来吧，不用客气。”

“我没客气啊，它在呼唤你呢。”

……

你来我往被响起的敲门声打断，柱间跟他们打了个招呼，“哟，扉间和阿飞都在啊。”

被称作阿飞的青年扭动了两下，刚要开口，看见柱间身后的黑长炸，径直退了两步。

扉间正觉奇怪，黑长炸冷笑一声，“哟，带土真是出息了。”

柱间和扉间齐齐震惊：“原来你叫带土吗，你究竟有几个名字？”

带土靠墙站着，视线游离在天花板，“也就七八十来个吧。阿飞是目前最出名的那个。”

柱间有点不好意思，“你们刚才在抢哪句台词？”

扉间直接甩给他，白纸黑字触目惊心异常丧病，“小蛇蛇，今天让小团团来好好疼疼你~”

柱间喷笑，“怎么，他俩又有什么故事？暗黑总裁和甜心白花？”

斑在他身后凉凉开口，“不可能的，团藏是恋童癖，大蛇丸是没有人性的人口贩子。他们最多是肮脏的利用关系。”

扉间表示赞同，“就是，如果不是大蛇丸压着我的论文不让发表，我tm早博士毕业了。读了五年啊，我头都快秃了。”

他的项目组研究课题是辅助生殖技术，第一年证明了即使Y染色体短到只有SRY和Eif2s3y两个基因也能产生正常的后代并健康长大，寿命甚至和普通小鼠没有区别，但是与大蛇丸的经典结论相悖，所有杂志都不接收。第二年他证明了Y染色体中的“回文序列”能够确保受损基因根据拷贝自行修复，人类和恒河猴的同源祖先基因都保留相同数量，Y染色体不会缩短，也不存在退化问题；第三年他换了角度，退无可退，给并没有Y染色体和SRY基因的奄美刺鼠做了基因图谱，发现了其他性别调节基因决定性别分化，证明了性别决定机制能够从性染色体迁移至常染色体。

他怀疑自己是不是命犯大蛇丸，导师都觉得他的水平百年难得一遇，因为没有文章发表，现在还是个不出名的打杂人员。扉间在一气之下开始学写代码，在导师的叹息声中奔向了计算机的怀抱。

带土有点遗憾，“原来你真是天生白头，我还以为读博士读失忆忘了头发咋白的。”

他的剧本能次次过审不是他题材取巧，像什么狗血、失忆、车祸、不治之症天人永隔，豪门老男人养大小狼狗之类的早就被人写烂了，他能摸清标准无非是彩虹屁吹得恰到好处，想到这点带土简直要吐一口血，大蛇丸的工作重心从科研转到了政治，世界即将迎来一场腥风血雨，他在激流勇进中找刺激无非是热血上头的性格在作怪，俗称中二。要不然怎么会跟这两个怪人在一起，还全国各地捣乱跑得不亦乐乎？每天吵架都吵个没完，下限突破了一次又一次。

要不他下次创作个欢喜冤家打是情骂是爱类型的本子？

“咋了？你嫉妒我发色早说，”扉间踩上凳子，“就许那谁白毛，其他人不能长？”

“……”

“……”

眼瞅他们又要打起来，柱间强颜欢笑看着斑。

斑冷冰冰抬起手腕：“这个屏蔽器是谁做的？”

“是我设计的。”扉间抢答。

“是我组装的。”带土跟上。

“很好，”斑点点头，“你们可以下岗了。”

“为什么？？？”两个人调转矛头，同仇敌忾。

“因为我是专业的。”斑掏出纽扣大小的圆片，“扉间你是生物转计算机吧，基础不牢。带土高中读完就去打工了，要不是我逼他学习他还为赚钱发愁。”

“不是，”扉间有点疑惑，“大哥说你是个会计？”

“我没说我不是，”斑拿起纸和笔，“柱间，我们公司是干什么的？”

“嗯？”柱间没想到被点名，老老实实回答，“是卖试剂的啊。”

“我们公司的法人代表是信，信有个弟弟叫佐井，是团藏身边的人，”斑刷刷刷在名字之间划出几条线，“佐井曾经在会议室见过兜，兜联系了大蛇丸。”

斑又画出一条分叉，“公司的试剂最后都以兜的名义送给了半藏，半藏建了基地培育小孩子，重点是小男孩。”

“团藏喜欢听话好控制的，大蛇丸喜欢天分过人的，至于剩下的……”斑倒抽了一口冷气，“没有身份的人，也不用编造理由查无此人。”

“这就是他推行家庭延续制度的目的，”斑在三处连接打了叉，“天才是很难和普通人相处的，一旦不能组成家庭，就落入他们的魔掌。”

“大蛇丸的医学研究之所以走在别人前面，因为他直接进行人体实验。”斑闭了闭眼，“团藏能够当选，也是大蛇丸在暗中支持他，替他扫清对手，他们沆瀣一气，狼狈为奸。”

“哇哦~~~”带土怪叫一声，“团蛇 is rio！”

斑提醒他，“蛇有两个JJ。”

带土不在意地摆摆手，“废了的JJ不是好JJ。”

“我已经把我知道的都告诉你们了，我觉得你们只是猜测，但是我现在有证据。”斑把纸揉成团，“收集了一年的证据。”

柱间握住他的手，“会连累斑吗？你是财务部啊。”

斑摇摇头，“我只是个小小的AP会计，不是财务负责人。”

扉间点头，“我还是博士都毕不了业的学生。”

带土觉得没眼看，“我……我大不了继续去搬道具。”

“好嘞，”柱间斗志昂扬，“我不过是个又要找工作的销售哈哈~~~~”

 

木叶市的市民在一月六日，首相团藏过生日这天下午两点，所有的电脑屏幕和手机屏幕都突然变成蓝色，上面闪烁一行字：

您好，我知道下面说的话也许难以置信，但请您耐心读完。所谓的Y染色体会消失是不可能的，性别决定基因会永远存在，没有了SRY也会有其他，性染色体没有了，常染色体就会行使这项功能，因为生物天然存在两性相互吸引，就像我们生来需要寻找另一半灵魂。

我们的命运掌握在自己手中，选择我们喜欢的人，和选择我们想要的生活都很重要。人生来自由，每个人都有追求快乐和幸福的权利。

大地丰盈，人间并不寂寥。生活明朗，万物可爱。

不要找我是谁，我就在你们中间，深藏功与名~

◇◆◇点击就看《团藏和大蛇丸的那些事》，未满18岁需要有监护人陪同哦~◇◆◇

 

落款是叠在一起的图案，仔细分辨才能看出似乎是四个物品，有一朵蘑菇，一簇火苗，一根羽毛和一张面具。

这条消息在瞬间传遍五大国，各国紧急召开联合会议，团藏、大蛇丸和相关涉事人员得到相应处理，并着手拟定了新的《婚姻法》。

新《婚姻法》规定，在不违背双方意愿的情况下，享有婚姻自由权，他人不得以任何理由干涉。婚约一旦缔结成功，终身有效。

本条约自xx年五月一日起生效。

柱间看到这条消息，兴冲冲拉着斑往民政局跑，“快点快点，去晚了要排队。”

斑很纳闷，他脚上还是拖鞋，“什么事这么着急？”

柱间边跑边回答，“我、我想跟斑终、终身绑定啊。”

斑跑得气喘吁吁，“啊？你说、说什么，风太大……我没听清？”

柱间哽了一下：“我想让带土也叫我爷爷。”

“这个简单！”斑停下来掏出手机，“带土，叫声爷爷听听。”

带土在电话那头捂着耳朵，“我不听，我不听，我不听。”

坐在他旁边写数学作业的佐助纳闷了，这什么意思？他皱着眉开始咬笔头。

鸣人看他停下来不乐意了，他还等着抄佐助的作业，他掰着指头算算，“一二三四五……十一十二……我们今年六岁，差不多十四年后吧。”

“什么十四年后？”这个时间对于刚上小学一年级的孩子来说有些遥远，佐助不明白鸣人懂了什么。

“到时候你就知道了。”鸣人把书斜举起来挡在眼睛跟前，“这样抄式子会不会快一点？”

“干嘛要快一点？”佐助不明白他为什么改了拖拖拉拉的毛病，还一个劲催自己做作业，“你那么着急自己做呗。”

“写完小学作业还有中学作业，写完中学作业还有大学作业，我们不能把生活浪费到做作业上！”鸣人义正言辞。

“说的也是。”佐助低下头，后脑勺的头发一翘一翘，还是那么让人心里痒痒。

电话那头传来一声，“你要不答应，我见一次拉你一次，拉到你同意为止。我们早晚都……”带土把电话挂了。

鸣人抬起头撇嘴，带土没好气地回答他，“他们没带户口本！我去送还不行吗！我跑得比较快！”

 

终于写完了……嗯，团蛇真的很rio了……虽然原著很塑料，我这篇努力写rio了  
以后更新没这么勤了，我是真的喜欢写文啊……  
我这个脑容量能写啥复杂剧情=-=，不要期待太多……

取名字的小剧场：  
柱：我觉得我们应该叫真理与美与追求自由的小队。  
扉：还是叫新生之光比较好。  
土：整那复杂名字记不住，叫狗血与你齐飞算了。  
柱：要不，天呀地呀我真把他当儿子养怎么样？  
扉：同龄才有爱情更直白。  
土：强扭的CP不甜！直击心灵！  
柱：就是，对象不能包分配。  
扉：相亲都比这个自由，给我分配的小孩也太天使了，就是爱吃糖，我那点博士补贴根本养不活他，都饿瘦了。  
土：我要卡卡西！

……所以最后还是用了名字倒着过来的。Hashirama，Tobirama和Tobi倒过来合起来的，嗯，扉间比较吃亏，亏就亏在他跑出去次数太少了，他逃跑方面不如柱和土，强行被同意哈哈……绿色是柱要求，圈圈是土要求，只露眼睛是扉要求的，所以他们出门戴的是绿色圈圈两个洞的面具(⊙o⊙)  
至于为什么会变得难听，谁会给“反派”取个好听的=-=，那不是摆明了长他人志气灭自己威风嘛  
他们三个都在外面跑的，不是只有柱，所以三句台词谁是谁说的可以猜一下哈……


End file.
